cásate con migo
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Hades avía permanecido tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad, que al escuchar su proposición no perdió la oportunidad, al diablo la tierra y athena, en ese instante solo quería al chico llenando su soledad, iluminando la profunda oscuridad de su ser. (Hades x seiya)


casate con migo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hades avía permanecido tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad, que al escuchar su proposición no perdió la oportunidad, al diablo la tierra y athena, en ese instante solo quería al chico llenando su soledad, iluminando la profunda oscuridad de su ser. (Hades x seiya)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cásate con migo

Por un momento todos quedaron enmudecidos ante la petición del dios.

-he he y yo que pensaba que los dioses no tenían sentido del humor- dijo el morocho con una sonrisa forzada la cual desapareció al ver la mirada penetrante del dios- hablas en serio?

-no Hades! no otra vez!

Athena avía reaccionado, imponente con armadura y todo, la batalla entre ella y su tío Hades había sido pareja y atroz pero cuando las cosas parecían sonreírle a la diosa de la justicia el Señor de los muertos retomo contra ella espada en mano y para sorpresa de todos fue, si no quien mas, Pegaso el que se interpuso, Hades sorpresivamente se detuvo a pocos centímetros de el, quien lo pensaba muerto.

"lo que sea, lo que sea por mi diosa y la tierra"

Fueron las palabras del joven antes de caer nuevamente por la herida anterior.

"lo que sea? Pegaso"

"si, mi vida si es necesario"

Su cuerpo pudo haber quedado a los pies del dios pero nunca doblegaría su espíritu, le sostuvo la mirada a la deidad, cual disipo todas sus dudas al ver su tenaz mirada.

Hades había permanecido tanto tiempo solo, en la oscuridad, desde que se separo de su querida Persefone, no había concebido la compañía de ninguna otra persona, aun estando rodeado de las hermosas ninfas, pero él, Pegaso, un simple mortal, un despreciable humano, había sido Capaz de lastimarlo, peor aun! de hacerlo sangrar, acostumbrado a que todos se doblegaran ante el, no importaba que fueras el guerrero mas orgulloso, al llegarle la muerte y estar ante su presencia terminaban arrodillados, pero él no, él se rebelaba, le afrontaba aun con la diferencia de poder, aun teniendo tanto en contra, aun sabiendo que moriría en su inútil intento, su mirada no perdía esa llama, su cuerpo el valor y así un simple humano lo confrontaba y se ponía en su camino, de él, un dios!

todo eso cautivo de sobre manera al señor de los muertos y al verlo, aparentando mayor edad, sabia que solo era un chiquillo, pero eso lo enardecía más, deseaba dominarlo, lo quería ver rendido a sus pies y al escuchar la proposición no perdió la oportunidad, olvidando todo por un instante, ¿que mas da la tierra y athena? al fin se terminaran matando entre ellos, en ese instante solo quería al chico llenando su profunda soledad, iluminando con esos ojos chocolate la oscuridad de su ser.

-esta bien

-seiya no!

-saori - volteo a verla con dificultad pero mantenía la sonrisa - si con esto puedo asegurar la paz lo hare... por ustedes amigos, por ti athena...- su despedida fue corta, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, así quería que lo recordaran, como todo un sagitario, como un Pegaso.

el dios guardo la reluciente espada y se agacho a tomar al caballero en brazos llevándolo a la profundidad de su mausoleo.

los demás presentes no podían hacer mas que observar como se llevaban a su amigo pronunciando un ultimo "gracias"

seiya solo volteo por ultima ves para enmarcar en su mente la imagen de sus amigos ¿Qué mas da una eternidad al lado del dios del inframundo? si con eso aseguraba la felicidad de los que ama.

luego alzo la mirada al dios, era imponente y ciertamente temible pero algo en esos ojos tan hermosos, azules como dos profundos lagos, le daban tranquilidad, " tal vez no sea tan malo" pensó el chico.

Esa noche, la constelación de Pegaso brillo como nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

es raro que suba este tipo de fic, prefiero la comedia y la cursilería ( no es a propósito, siempre me salen así) pero hoy no me dio la gana, y quizás en un rato suba mas trágicos que graciosos, dejen se me suba el azúcar y vuelvo a las idioteces, por lo tanto disfruten de estas cosas.


End file.
